Changes
by Redish Kitty
Summary: Zelda notices the changes in Link after they come back to the surface together.


**Hey this is my first Zelda fanfic. I also just cleaned this up there seemed to be a problem when I uploaded itI figured that link would be really different from how Zelda remembered him and this is how I imagine this would all go down. Please son't judge my grammar I wrote it in the middle of the night.**

Link was different when they came back. She remembered his softer expressions and rounder lines on his face. She remembered a boy who loved to laze around with and fly relaxed and happy. She remembered the shy boy with the shy laugh and shy smile when surrounded by a flattering crowd.

This man was a stranger with a hard expressions and sharp lines. He was smiling, not a shy smile she expected, rather a fake one accompanied by a quiet demeanor. Zelda even saw a smirk directed Zelda didn't have time to dwell on the moment. Swept away with questions, tears, hugs, smiles, and the welcome of the entirety of Skyloft, she needed to focus on keeping a straight head with the dizzying crowd.

"Really Link can probably describe the surface more clearly than me. Right Li" when she turned, he was gone. The last syllables fell quietly. He abandoned her. Her father noticing her distress managed to steer her away from the crowd into the dormitories and finally leaving her with a hug and a kiss by the door.

She tried going to sleep, honestly. She just woke up from a thousand year nap, going back to sleep immediately after returning home wasn't in her itinerary. Instead she opened her door and let her feet wander with her thoughts, mainly about Link.

Step. Did she do this? Step. She ruined a huge part of his life. Step. Does he hate her now? Step. He has every right. Step. If she changed him from a boy to a man, can she change the man back to a boy? Step. She is technically the goddess after all. Stop.

She was in front of Link's door. She hesitated before pushing the door. The room looked just like she left it a year ago; a messy bed with wood peels covering the floor and statues on his desk. The only thing missing was the lazy boy. Of course he wasn't there, ever since coming back he seemed to disappear whenever she needed him. When they first arrived and went to her father. When they went to get lunch before announcing their presence to the rest of skyloft. In the crowd that assaulted them after they announced their presence. The worst part was she didn't even know where to find him anymore.

She fell head first on his bed and groaned. Tears started to come. No, she won't cry not now, not over this./p  
p class="MsoNormal"

"Zelda?" It was his voice, then again it wasn't. It was deeper.

She felt a hand of her back "Zelda are you ok?" There was concern in his voice.

She looked up from the pillow and saw him, his blue eyes inquisitive with only a hint of concern. She didn't know whether or not she wanted to beat him and tell him to turn back to a boy or sob in his arms and beg for forgiveness. So in a true Zelda manner she did both.

"You bastard turn back." The first fist hit his chest.

"Excuse me?" his expression was baffled and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Turn back now." The second hit hurt her hand. Screw him for being sexy and muscular.

"Are you ok?" the third hit was definitely going to give her a bruise and the fourth may have broke it, but the scars distracted her from the pain. He caught her fists "Zelda you need to speak to me."

She looked up at him with tears overflowing from her eyes. Then she collapsed and sobbed in his arms managing "I'm sorry" repeatedly in between. He did the only thing he can think of. Link wrapped his arms around Zelda and rocked her back in forth shushing her.

"Everything is okay." Because it was they were out of danger, and tomorrow they would start preparing for a new life tomorrow on the surface. Zelda seemed to disagree.

"No it's noooot!" She sobbed back. He couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. It was such a Zelda thing to do to hit him than cry begging for givens and finally tell him nothing was going to be ok.

He was on the ground holding his side. She started hitting him with a pillow.

"Stop! It's not funn" the rest of her words were swallowed in his kiss. After recovering from a moment of shock she kisses back./p

"I love you Zelda. Did you know that?" He looked at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world. "You are really one of a kind. I would go and save you all over again if you were to be kidnapped." He grinned and added "even if the only thanks I get is a beating."

She resumed hitting him with a pillow. He resumed laughing until she finally collapsed again in his arms, exhausted enough to go for another thousand year nap. He smiled and put her on his bed, about to leave before she pulled him down to her. She snuggled up on his side.

"I love you too Link. I will always love you no matter how many times you are reborn because you're my hero." Zelda whispered, she felt a kiss on the top of her head. The boy she grew up with would be to shy to tell her he loved her, and wouldn't kiss her without permission or mock her, but she loved this new man even more, no her new man.

**Please review, Thanks**


End file.
